Hey Boys Check it out
by kmb50
Summary: Fill for GKM Puck/Quinn description inside d/s etc


Prompt from GKM:

Everyone is a different type of sub or dom. Their are anal subs, rough subs and piss subs, etc. Their are cruel doms and caring doms. Quinn is a sub. A humiliation sub. So anything at all, that is humiliating, it can be done. Which ends up with her Dom, who is Puck, having a lot of fun. Puck's cruel at times but has a soft side.

Cue public sex, watersports, toys/costumes, dirty talk, infantilism/age play.

No scat or vore.

Everyone is a different type of sub or dom. Their are anal subs, rough subs and piss subs, etc. Their are cruel doms and caring doms. Quinn is a sub. A humiliation sub. So anything at all, that is humiliating, it can be done. Which ends up with her Dom, who is Puck, having a lot of fun. Puck's cruel at times but has a soft side.

Cue public sex, watersports, toys/costumes, dirty talk, infantilism/age play.

No scat or vore.

So I just went ahead and gave it a try, if its worth it maybe I'll continue:

Puck was some what of an alpha dom, he was cocky and let everyone know who belonged to him...Quinn Fabray. Quinn was labeled a humiliation sub when she turned 14, 18 was the age when most were given there set persona, but her family had went ahead and set her young in hopes she would find a husband sooner.

Puck and Quinn had been seeing eachother before the selection process and were very relieved to be able to still see one another. Well more like Puck was excited, Quinn was extremely nervous when she found out that she was to be humiliated with an anal clause attached.

Not only was Quinn Fabray; the Quinn Fabray, destined for humiliation, but she was also meant to perform anal at her dom's every whim. She had just turned 15 when they started having sex, she had never been active although Puck had. Puck was 19, he was held back a few years ago so he was finally a senior.

Today was like any other, Quinn was resting her chin on her palm not paying attention in her spanish class. Quinn was sitting in the back Sub section at the desk Puck had told her to sit at. Quinn's phone began to vibrate, she looked at the message and immediatly her stomach clenched up.

you and i are going to have a little fun in the locker room today right after practice ;)- puck

Trying not to sound as though she was turning him down she tried to word her responce correctly.

like in front of people? -Quinn

Puck turned around in his chair with a big fat smirk and just nodded. Quinn knew today was going to be rough, don't get her wrong she loves being a sub. Sometimes she does wish that Puck wasn't so assertive because his cockiness means he is constantly out to prove himself, queue Quinn there to take it.

Quinn had just finished Cheerios practice and waited outside the guys locker room for Puck.

Puck comes strolling up with the rest of the football team about ten minutes later.

The guys all start cat calling at Quinn, she knew Puck most have told them something private or what he was about to do in the locker room.

He reached out his hand for her and she accepted it and began walking in with him into the room with the rest of the guys. Most of the guys had yet to be assigned so Puck was one of the only guys that was having sex on the whole team.

"hey guys I just want to say something" Puck said standing on top of a bench.  
"Alex Thompson told me yesterday that my sub was too much of a prude to do the things I tell her" he stopped as he looked at Quinn with that adorable smirk again.  
"I'm here to show you that my girl is the epitome of a perfect sub. First example" he got down and lifted the back of her skirt "I get to ride that ass whenever I want, cause this sex goddess comes with an anal clause attached"  
"Number 2 Daddy gets what Daddy wants and that includes a blow job when ever, even right now in front of all of you" he sat down on the bench and Quinn knew what to do next.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified, but she was so turned on that she put the fear aside. She slide down to her knees and sat in front of Puck who was waiting still fully clothed.  
"Hold on Princess before you get to sucking on Puckasaurus we need to get rid of this" he said as he began to pull off her top and then pop off her bra.

"Alright now get me ready" he said his arrogance at times were such a turn on because when they were alone he was sometimes a softy.

"Yea get that dick" someone yelled from the back.

"fuck her face Puck" another yelled.

He smiled, very pleased and said "Hold on the bitch has to take my pants off first."

She pulled down his pants until they were at his knees. She quirked her eyebrow up at him and grabbed his flaccid penis and began to massage it as seductivly as possible.

"Yea thats right bitch, stroke that meat" someone yelled from behind Puck.

Puck was hard almost instantly from the attention. "Alright slut, suck Daddy off with those little lips of yours."

She pressed her lips to the head and started licking the tip, playing as coy as she could knowing Puck wanted to show dominance. She set him up for it and almost instantly he grabs the back of her head and pulls her down on his seven inch dick which made her gag. "Bitch I said take my dick and start sucking it" he gave her a little slap to the cheek which only turned her on more.

She started to play with herself through her spanks to Puck's delight. All the jocks in the room were cat calling and yelling very explicit things to her.

Puck had his hand secured to the back of her head as he kept pulling her up and down on him. He stood up with her mouth still attached "Now boys this is what I like to call a good ole' fashion face fuckin" he said as he began to pound into her face, balls hitting under her chin. She began gagging worse, spit drooling down which only egged on the crowd more.

Phrases like "yea take it you whore", "fuck that bitch Puck" and "Gag her" were being thrown around let and right.

"Make her play with her cunt and her titties" one sophmore yelled and Puck looked down to Quinn and said "you heard the man get your other hand on those hard nipples of yours" he said, but for a moment she hesitated because she was so focused on his dick. Another slap to her cheek "Slut I know you heard me" she was now playing with her pussy with her left hand while the right was tending to her nipples.

"Ahh, oh shit" Puck said panting, the tell tale sign that he was about to cum. She was getting herself ready for her favorite part, being painting by his cum. He quickly pulled out of her mouth and rapidly tugged at his dick until he shot his load all over her face and tits.

"Now suck me clean" he said and she drew forward and did just that.

I may continue with the other tags if anyone is interested...


End file.
